Suggested Skills
Suggested Skills Suggested Skills are skills suggested by users. THIS NEEDS TO BE READ BY THE DEVELOPERS!' These skills sound cool and should be in the game for a more fun experience. ---- Repair Skill - Durability Boost * A durability boost can be added to your items to increase their durability. * Boost amounts are based on your repair skill level. * Boosts are added by crafting the item you want to add durability to with the following items. Each boost item can only be applied as many times as shown on each boost item below as "uses". The percentage shown below for boost items is the percentage of what your durability boost value that is given to the item. * Lapis adds 1% (uses:32) * Redstone Block adds 3% (uses:16) * nether Star adds 10% (uses:6) * Notch Apple adds 25% (uses:3) ---- * Cooking skill The obvious of its name. Could you imagine. being able to cook foods that were far better? like * Cooks diet: making cooked foods restore more hunger * Power cook: Level 100. increments of 100 capping at 1000. eating certain foods. such as meat could give you potion effects starting at level 100 potion effects only last for 2 seconds. So lets say you've been in combat for a moment, and lost some hunger. So now you're no longer healing, and you're losing the fight. Whip out a steak nomb it down, and get 2 seconds of strength potion effect, get in 2 strong hits, and get you back in the fight. golden carrots/Carrot's could give you short bursts of nightvison, Cooked potato's could give you a short burst of haste. * Holy cook: Level 500 . makes thrown splash potions of healing also restore your hunger by 1 or 2 bars, as well as your allies'. * Butchery: Level 350. All damage you do to animals results in an instant kill while wielding an axe. Plus also improves the drops of the animals. Similar to the looting 2 on a sword ---- 'Enchanting *'Prophecize!' *You channel your Magic, to gain higher chances of better enchantments. * *'Arcane Imbument' (active skill) Activated by right-clicking with a Book, and unlocked at level 60. At level 125, there is a chance to enchant a book with two skills. When using this skill, a random enchantment is chosen and is given a bonus (skill level/25 + 20)% chance of getting that enchantment, capping at level 1000, with a 60% chance of giving the enchantment to the book the player clicked with. *'Prestidigitation' (Passive Skill) Leveling up increases the odds of a higher level enchantment (Maybe: (maxenchantmentbonus - (maxenchantmentbonus - 1)) * level/100, which might allow for enchantment bonuses over 5), such as the book being enchanted with Fire Aspect II as opposed to Fire Aspect I . When enchanting a weapon, tool, or piece of armour, if you select a level 25+ enchantment it has a chance of adding another enchantment. The chance of receiving another enchantment goes up by 0.01% every level, resulting in a 10% chance cap for a bonus enchantment. *'Concentration' - (passive skill) when enchanting player receives a small exp back. Requirement level 100. The higher the enchanting level the more exp is returned for enchanting. Cap at 80% of exp returned to player. *'Double enchantment' - (passive skill) Unlocked at level 125 a chance to add an enchantment to an existing item. Cap at level 900 with 60% chance to succeed ---- Alchemy '''(This has actually been added in the latest version, which is '''awesome) This skill is for brewing potions. It has 3 passive skills: * Toss-''' With this passive skill, Splash Potions get a increased throwing distance of .5 blocks every 100 levels, peaking at five blocks at level 1000. Would be useful with poison and decay potions. *'''Time Mastery - With this passive skill, you can use a timed potion longer than usual. It will add 1 second for every 50 levels. This skill caps at level 1000, which adds a total of 20 seconds total. *'Effect Upgrader' - This passive skill Increase the effect level of an non-time potion by 1 such as Instant Health and Instant Damage. +99% per every 40 levels, capping at level 1000 as a 25% chance. *'Durable Glass' - This skill is specially made for Splash Potions, allowing you to retrieve the bottle. This chance is increased by 0.01% every level, capping at level 900 as a 90% chance ---- 'Sprinting or "Agility"' This skill is related to running/sprinting. This skill is similar to acrobatics, but it is for sprinting. It has three effects: *'Athlete' - This skill is made for the thrilling (Whee, dying!) occations when a player is stuck with little to no food, and needs to travel long distances. As you level up Sprinting/Agility the running will deplete your food slower. For example, for every level sprinting will use less hunger, until level 1000, where it will only cost as much as walking. *'Dash' - This skill is for the players who have a need for speed. Every 40 levels, the player will receive a +1% bonus to speed, capping at level 1000 for a 25% speed bonus.. *'Smash' - With this skill there is a chance that hitting mobs while sprinting will cause a critical hit and/or greater knockback. There is an extra +1% chance for every 40 levels, allowing for a cap of +25% chance at level 1000. *'Dart' - This skill allows the player to burst ahead when they right-click while sprinting. It will cause damage to any mob or player in the way, and knock them back. At higher levels, this can cause the mobs and players hit by this attack to be stunned. *'Multi-jump' - This skill allows the player to double-jump at level 250+, and triple jump at 350+. ---- 'Shearing' Standard gathering skills, except with shears. *Increased drops from items retrieved with shears, such as leaves or wool. *Hidden treasures, concealed within the sheep's wool or leaves, with a higher chance of discovering with a higher level of Shearing. For example, upon shearing a Spiderweb, the player may receive the standard string, or possibly, a Spiderweb, an Egg, or a Spawn Spider egg. * Mastery over Shears makes it so the chance of using up durability goes down. ---- 'Shaolin Arts (Shovel Combat)' Put on your robes and become one with the brotherhood as you study your skills in the shaolin arts with the Shaolin spade. *Greater Impact: a +1% chance to achieve a greater impact per 20 levels, capping at +50% at level 1000. *Parry: The old sword skill, reimplemented with the shovel. *Wearing leather armor has a chance of increasing your damage, like +0.05%(piecesofarmor) x level/2, which would cap at 100% chance at level 1000, and give you an extra level/50 damage (capping at 20 extra damage at level 1000). This would be unlocked at level 50. OR 'Spear Training (Shovel Combat)' Fight with a spear. *0.125% damage increase per 50 levels capping at +3 hearts damage at level 600 *Armor Penetration: a 0.01% chance to apply full shovel damage ignoring armor *Bleeding: Same as swords *Extra Knockback: A +10% (You start at 10% at lvl 0) chance to knock the enemy back 50% more per 100 levels, capping at 50% at level 600 *Spear Stabber: A right-click activated skill which applies 50% more damage per hit. ---- Sneaking Be harder for mobs and players to spot. Gain XP by walking while pressing shift. (Sticky keys op) * Padfoot: Sneak speed increases with level. Caps at normal walk speed. * Thief: The sight radius of your name is decreased with level until it is invisible behind even 1 layer of blocks. Mobs sight radius is decreased as it applies to you. * Assassin: Damage done while sneaking and before taking damage for a duration is increased. * Smoke bomb: This is an activated ability which turns the user invisible for a short duration. No fireworks are set off upon activation. --- 'Dagger (Arrow Combat)' Throughout history, assassins have used countless types of daggers. With this skill, you can finally become one. Level up by attacking with an arrow. Active: * Stealth Strike: Activated by right-clicking with an arrow in hand while sneaking, attacking a mob will deal 5 damage on lvl 0-100; capping at lvl 1000 with 10 damage. Passive: *Haste Sneak: Sneaking speed increase. +0.05 speed every level, capping at lvl 300. *Poison Tipped: Attacking with an arrow may have a chance to poison the enemy. +4% chance every 100 levels, capping at lvl 1000 《Detection Level》 While holding an arrow and sneaking, a scoreboard will appear with your《Detection Level》on it. Doing so while wearing leather boots, your《Detection Level》will be 1 less, while wearing Iron, Gold, and Diamond armor, your《Detection Level》will be 2 more; while doing so on dirt, sand, or gravel your《Detection Level》will be 1 more, and finally if a mob notices you, your《Detection Level》will automatically be 4. 《Detection Level》affects weather or not you will be able to use this ability. Anyone with a《Detection Level》of 4 or higher will not be able to use this skill War Hammers (Pickaxe Combat) Join the Roman cavalry and train in the weaponized use of pickaxes. *Stuck: Your pick has a level/10% chance of becoming stuck in the enemy, and as you pull it out, you deal a bunch of extra damage. *Sideways Hit: Level/10% chance of swinging the pick sideways, knocking your enemy over, applying certain potion effects that make the enemy essentially paralyzed for a short time (which becomes longer as your level increases). *Sharpened Pick: Extra level/20 damage, capping at level 200 for +10 damage. ---- 'Unarmored' You level up this skill by taking damage while unarmored. *At level 100, you get leather skin, causing you to have permanent full leather armor when not wearing armor. . *At level 200, you get gold skin, causing you to have permanent full gold armor when not wearing armor. *At level 500, you get iron skin, causing you to have permanent full iron armor when not wearing armor. *At level 1000, you get diamond skin, causing you to have permanent full diamond armor when not wearing armor. *These can stack, so if you're wearing actual leather/gold/iron/diamond armour that defence is doubled *'Thorny Skin '- at level 350, your skin gets thorns, giving damage done to things that attack you. Damage given increase over time, up to half a heart of damage. ---- 'Grim Reaper (''Hoe Melee) This skill uses a hoe and is leveled up by killing monsters, not damaging. '''Shredder- With a +0.01% chance with every level, a "critical hit" that does 15% extra damage, in addition to wearing down armor. 'Eating' Levels up by eating It has 2 skills which one is passive Passive skill Full: the passive skill full make it take 30 more seconds to lose all your hunger every 100 lvls caping at 500 for 500 more seconds to lose all hunger Skill Eating champ: every 100 lvls you earn half a hunger bar fulled from all foods caping at 400 2 more hunger bars are filled of food Soul Stealer - With a 0.075% chance with every level, chance increases to steal health from a mob/player. Amount of health stolen depends on level (0.075% health stolen each level) and armour of opponent. Ability caps at 1000. At level 1000, 75% health stolen and there is a 75% chance. Depending on armour, life stolen is reduced. Prot IV diamond armour reduces life stolen to 5%. '''''Snowball Fight! Level up by shooting snowballs at mobs or players Tnt Shooting '- Shoot Snowballs and have the snowballs a chance to explode. Increases the chance of snowballs to explode at .08% per level caping at level 1000 with a chance of 80%. '''Multi Throw '- A chance to shoot 5 snowballs at once. 'More Snow '- A chance for snowballs to drop more when dug. 'Cold '- When the snowball hits a player or mob there is a chance of the target being frozen, being stun and take damage in a few seconds. '''Snow hurts - Snowballs do damage to everything increasing damage at certain levels. Snow Golem '-' (Active) '''Right click with an empty hand to summon snowballs increasing the number of snowballs summoned as you level up. ''Cartography'' Level up by revealing area on a map 'Increased Sight '- Increases the map revealing radius by 0.01% blocks every level, capping at 100% at level 1000. '''Tracking - reveals mobs though walls up to a certain distance, increasing by 5 blocks every 100 levels capping at 50 blocks at level 1000. Ocean Navigator - unlocked at level 150, increases map reveal radius by 50% and max boat speed by 50% while in a boat. Bird`s eye - (Active) unlocked at level 250 Doubles map reveal radius for 10 seconds activated by right-clocking while holding a map. Cool-down of 5 minutes. God's eye - (Active) unlocked at level 600. Allows the player to use a freecam for 20 seconds, moving at flying speeds. camera move speed and duration increase by 0.025% every level, capping out at 100% at level 1000. Activated by right-clicking while holding a compass. All ores are hidden as normal stone blocks and chests are invisible, but mobs, players, caves and player's structures can be visible as normal (so no having partial x-ray by going inside stone blocks). Cooldown of 5 - 10 minutes. note that the map reveal distances stack multiplying, allowing a maximum of map reveal radius increase of 600% Flying Level up by flying with the elytra (Could be child skill of Cartography and acrobatics if Car. makes it in) Glide - 'When using elytra, you fall 0.025 percent slower, up to 25% at level 1000. '''Wind Walker - '''When using elytra, you go 0.025% faster, up to 25% at level 1000. '''Limitless (Active) - '''When right clicking a eye of ender, you can fly upwards and go 50% faster for 5 seconds, adding a secound per 100 levels and 10% more speed every 200 levels, for 15 seconds and 100% faster speed. '''Winged Drill - 'at Level 250 When holding a pickaxe and flying, you can fly threw stone and coal, picking up there items, (does count for mining) and when holding a shovel you can fly threw dirt, picking up the dirt (does count for excavation) 'Bombing Jet - 'at level 350 When flying you can place tnt that is automatically lit, but you must wait 4 seconds between them. 'Demon Wings - 'at Level 666 Winged drill skill works with netherrack, and when flying threw lava with elytra you still fly without damage, and can go upwards (but not straight up) 'Solar Wings - 'at Level 750 Elytra's durability is slowly restored in sunlight, and twice as fast when on the ground and daylight. '''Suggested Child Skills: Husbandry Child skill of Herbalism and Taming ' ' Multi-Breed: '''Activated by right-clicking with Wheat. With this skill when you attempt to breed an animal, the one wheat will affect all animals within (+25 Skill Level/1) blocks, stacking all the way up to 40 blocks. '''Twins!: '''The higher the level of this skill, the better chance you have of getting double offspring. For example, a chance of getting two pigs when breeding pigs together. The skill receives +1% for every ten levels the skill is raised, making for a 100% chance when the player hits level 1000. ---- Swimming Child skill of Fishing and Acrobatics. '''Lead Lungs: '''The ability to hold ones breath longer when underwater. An extra 1 second per 25 levels, capping out at 40 extra seconds before the player loses a bubble, a little over 7 minutes before they must return to surface. '''Lake Raider: '''A chance to find treasure while breaking blocks underwater. '''Aquaman: You gain a strength boost, regeneration and night vision for a 10 seconds (gain 1 second every 20 levels,) as long as you are in water. Activated with a Raw Fish (Caps at level 1000 - one minute). ---- Swimming, alternate idea -Almost everything changeable in config. Same as above, fishing and acrobatics. Water sprint: 'Activated at level 25. Sprinting in water let you go 150% as quick, but food and air goes also 150% quicker down. You can jump one block higher out of the water. '''Diving: '''While holding shift when falling, you will go down quicker, every 20 levels 1 block deeper. If you dive at 1 block you get damaged 2-3 health. '''Swim training: ' For each level, you go 0.1% quicker in water. 'Underwater survival: ' Underwater each 25 levels make your air and food go slower down. '''Pre-existing Skill Modifications Fishing Abilities *If the player CTRL-right clicks with Flint 'n' Steel on TNT, they will activate Blast Fishing, which causes fish and various other loot to float to the surface (amount of fish and type of loot dependent on the level of the player.) The fish have a chance to be cooked, which grows higher depending on the level of the player's fishing skill. *At level 500+ in fishing, the player may cast their rod in lava. Fishing is slower here, but rewards more XP, and any fish caught will be cooked. Charcoal, Coal, Potion of Fire Resistance, Gold Ingots and Nuggets, armor with Fire Protectioneird sk io, weapons with Fire Aspect, Fire Charge, and Diamonds can be found in lava with varying rarity. *At level 150+ in fishing, the player may cast their rod anywhere and be grappled toward, if it is stuck in land. ---- Taming *The horse's speed and jump height gets improved by 1% per level. (Check out MCMMO_Horses plugin?) *Ocelots need to do damage at some point * the ability to summon sheep, pigs, and cows using wool, rotten flesh/raw porkchop, wheat Category:Skills Category:Suggestions Category:Ideas Category:Double Arrow Category:-The first 100th rank you get is upgrading you shooting 2 arrows at a time but using only a arrow Category:-The 200th you shoot 3 and same deal. Category:-until 1000th lvl which you shoot 11 arrow (Or less than 1000lvl) Category:-right click when pulling gives you night vision for 10sec to aim Category:-need 300lvl or above, Ender Arrow deal more damage and can tp you to the arrow so good with a bow and a sword.